In recent years, there have been demands for an elevator capable of transporting more passengers more speedily along with constructions of high-rise buildings. For satisfying such demands, enlargement of a car is conceivable as one method. To attain the enhancement of the car, however, a large-size hoisting machine with large torque and a large output is required, so the costs of manufacture, lifting/setup, and the like increase.
On the other hand, there has been proposed an elevator apparatus employing two hoisting machines to raise/lower a single car instead of increasing the size of a single hoisting machine. In this elevator apparatus, the car and a counterweight are provided with fall blocks, respectively, to eliminate an inconvenience ascribable to a difference in speed generated between the two hoisting machines (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 07-42063 A